The Teary Eyed Assasin
by Zo One
Summary: Memir is an exassasin and is thrown into the Straw Hat crew. What does poor Memir keep getting herself into? SanjiXOC and a hint of NamiXUsopp.
1. Chapter 1 Memir

: I don't own One Piece.. If I did Sanji wouldn't wear a shirt.. Ever! -

: Please don't get mad if there is OC-ness. I am not these people. ;)

: Okay, Now drops a white flag BEGIN!!

Memir was walking down the crowded street, eyes scanning for anyone that was stupid enough to keep their berries in plain view. "Hmmmmm... It looks like people are trying to make things hard for me today." She muttered to herself. Things were hard especially after being banned from the market place, because the merchants thought she was too shady a character, stealing for a living had become much more difficult.

She sighed to herself, "Maybe I should just give up for today." Just as she was turning to head home a glint of gold caught her eyes. She faced the direction of the gold and saw a young man counting his berries in the middle of the street.

Must be taking his special someone to a special somewhere.' She thought airily. "Time for some good old fashion pick pocketing." She whispered happily to herself; this ment that today wouldn't be a total bust.

She put her hands behind her head casually and walked up to the boy. "Hello!"

"Huh? Oh, hello." He said shyly as he put his berries back on his belt. "Ummmm, can I help you miss?"

"Hu- Oh yeah, silly me, just standin' around like a dork. I ment to ask you for directions to old man Kazusas." She smiled broadly. The boy was caught off guard. 'Works every time. Just give 'um a little charm.' She thought smugly to herself.

"W-well actually I-I was about-"

"Oh that's okay," Memir said as she hung her head and arms in depression,"I'll try to find it on my own."

"W-wait that's not what I ment!" he was nervous when she started to sulk away.

"

Really?!" she yelped in false glee as she spun back toward him. She did so quickly, and snatched his wallet at the same time. She set it in her pocket, which was large just for these occasions, in one swift movement.

"Uh yeah its down the street from here first house on the second right." Memir nodded her head and ran off in the direction the boy had told her.

'That was way easier than I thought it would be.' She looked at her prize for the day. "Hmmmmm... Only a thousand berries eh? Still not enough. Shit! I knew it was too easy."

: End of chapter 1!!! U likie? U all promise to review right? Please and thankie!!


	2. Chapter 2 Meet me!

: Hoo Ha!!! This is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it!!!

"Sanji! I'm hungry, FEED ME!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm standing right here numbskull, so don't shout." Sanji said with complete annoyance.

"But I'm HUNGRY!" He screamed again. WHAM!

"Fine whatever, just shut-up."

"Mumg…. Nungry…" Luffy tried to say something but Sanji's foot was still lodged in his mouth. Sanji removed his foot and kicked Luffy to the side.

"I get to pick what you eat then." Luffy just nodded his head vigoursly. Sanji went into the kitchen mumbling to himself.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Nico Robin asked Luffy as she passed up Sanji. "You hungry again? - Never mind, I already know the answer." She cut Luffy off as he began to open his mouth. "I guess even your stomach is rubber…sigh… sometimes I feel sorry for poor Sanji."

A few seconds later they heard crashing sounds coming from the kitchen, and then they heard Sanji yelling. "Damn that shitty swordsman, drinking all my sherry! ARGH! And Usopp! Why the hell does he keep taking all of my fucking eggs!?"

Sanji appeared out of the kitchen with a plate in hand. "Here. It's all you're going to get until we hit port tomorrow morning."

Luffy looked down at the plate he was now holding.

"… Peanut butter jelly time?" Luffy asked the sandwich more than Sanji.

"Sure is." Sanji said, "See you in the morning."

"Hn?" Luffy looked up. "Oh I can see the stars!"

"Yeah…. I'm going to bed also. Enjoy your little snack." Robin smiled as she lifted her right hand in farewell.

Luffy looked back down. "I can't wait to get to town!" He yelled at his sandwich.

"Gerk." Memir stretched and yawned. 'Morning already.' Memir was never really a morning person, especially after her parents left. "Those assholes. Pops a pirate and Mums in the Navy, betcha I was a one night stand.' She shook her head and pinched her cheeks (face), "Happy thoughts only!" she told herself.

"Today's just like every other." She sighed. 'Not a berry to be found.' She put her hands behind her head and looked around again for a good catch of cash.

"Hey there she is!!"

"What?" Memir looked around frantically. 'I know that voice.' She followed the voice to its source.

"Yeah that's right, its time you pay your dues little girl. In berries or in pain… your choice."

"Gah! Stay away from me fat man!" Memir shrieked, "I have no idea what your talking about! I'm so scared!" Now people started to stare.

"Don't play dumb with me! Come on boys, lets teach this dame what happens when you mess around with us." The fat man and two others started to advance on her cracking their knuckles.

"Umm, really, please, t-this is not right. W-wait, p-pleeease!" Memir started crying on the spot. "S-someone please—" One of the men was about to punch her right in the face. 'Please.' She thought as she closed her eyes bracing herself, 'I cant fight back in front of people.'

A few seconds passed by. "Huh?" she opened one of her eyes. The man was lying on the ground groaning. Blinking her tears away she saw a man standing over his body.

"W-who are you?"

:End chapter two!!!! I'm so happy for this story tis my firstest to be on fanfic.. IM SO EXCITED!!!! Please review!!!! Thanx oodles!


	3. Chapter 3 Merrygoing

: I don't own One Piece. Wish I did though that would be soooo cool!

: Review of last chapter (just as a reminder) Memir is chased down by a scary fat man!! She is almost punched in the face (ouch) but is saved by a guy. Wow how cliché. I need to think better.

: I wanted to make this chapter as un confusing as possible. Unlike my homework. I used it as a no no model. -. Enjoy.

"Who am I?" The man asked. He was tall and wore a suit as if it were part of his body. 'What an odd thing to wear in a town like this. Everyone here is poor. He looks rich in that thing… Wonder if he is….' The man took a drag of a cigarette. "I'm Sanji of the Straw Hat crew my sugar dumpling!"

He was practically dancing around Memir when the fat man interrupted them.

"Hey, you going to pay for this girl then? She owes me 17 thousand berries. Or am I just going to have to beat it out of you too?"

"I think you're the one who's going to have to pay for making such a pretty little lady cry." Sanji said in a low voice, with his forelocks covering his eyes.

'He thinks I'm pretty?' Memir never considered herself as pretty. She thought she was average…. In basically everything when it came to looks. Her hair was brown, she wasn't short or tall and she didn't have the bottle figure that most guys liked. She was more like a stick.

"I'd like to see you try." The fat man retorted, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmph."

It was over before Memir really understood what was going on. She hardly saw Sanji move, and before she knew it he was above the fat man smashing his heel into the guys face. She just stood there. Memir couldn't think of anything she could do without blowing her cover.

"Are you alright sugar dumpling?" He asked half smiling, half drooling on everything in sight.

"Ummmm…… I will be if you stop calling me that." 'What's wrong with this guy? Why is he drooling everywhere?' "Uh, could you close your mouth? It's like a fountain." Memir really wanted to smack this guy with all of her might.

He closed his mouth, then spoke up, "Hnh? What should I call you then?" His smile never faltered though.

Memir squinted her eyes. "Memir. But um… Are you lost or something? Maybe I can help…" 'I mean I owe this guy something right?'

"Hmmmm…" He said eyeing her.

'Oh my god, what is he staring at?' she felt a blush rush across her face.

"I'm lost." He said at last. "It would be nice if a pretty girl like you would show me the way to your market place."

"I have a feeling you call every girl sugar dumpling huh?" He just watched her. "Okay fine, but on one condition."

"What's that apple of my eye?"

Memir twitched. "STOP STARING AT MY CHEST!!!!"

"Gah! Who said I was!!?" Sanji was turning red.

"Follow me!" Memir smiled 'This guy is totally nuts!'

"Soooo," Memir said "You said you're from the Straw Hat crew, eh? You a pirate?" She was walking on a retainer wall, which was built to keep the eroded dirt from sliding into the street, to gain the advantage of height so she could look down at Sanji.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm a pirate chef. Going to be the best in all the seas." He said as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"Neat… That's going to kill you, ya know?"

"What? Cooking?"

"Are you dense?" she couldn't help herself, "I'm talking about your cigarette." She squatted down to Sanji's face height. She took the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it over her shoulder. He looked like he just had a heart attack as he watched her toss it. She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Why did you do that!?" he yelled. All she did was huff, then smile again. "Do you think it's funny?" He was getting pissed now. He normally never got mad at girls, no matter what. But she was different.

"No, you're just cute when you're angry." Sanji didn't know what to say. She laughed "Come on! I'm going to leave you behind!"

She jumped down and ran ahead. 'Man where the hell did that come from?' Sanji caught up with her. 'Just pretend nothing happened.' "Uh, my pop, he's a pirate too ya know."

"Really…" Sanji didn't seem to really care.

"Yeppers. And my mom joined the Navy when I was five so she could hunt him down and execute him herself." Memir stated with a smile.

"Wow, that sounds like it su-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"This is it. I have to stop here though."

"Eh? Whys that?" He asked with more curiosity than she would have liked.

"I'm banned from here for pick pocketing. It took 'em 7 years to figure out that it was me." She smiled.

"Why do you keep smiling? It's not like that's good news. And why do you steal? Cute gals like you shouldn't have to resort to stealing!" Memir laughed.

"I have to smile. Why can't I resort to stealing? What do you want me to do? Resort to prostitution?" Memir had ment the last part as a joke but Sanji just went wide eyed and looked down.

"Uh no that's not what I ment." He took a deep breath, "Can you wait here for me then? I'm going to need help carrying everything."

"Ummm….. sure?" She was confused. 'Now what did I do? I just stuck as some perverts errand girl! How do I get myself into these messes?'

After a few minutes passed she crouched down because she was tired of standing around. "Man! How long does it take to go shopping?"

"Hey! Are you okay?" said a small toy like voice.

Memir lifted her head to be face to face with some kind of reindeer with a blue nose.

"I-I'm fine!" she stammered to shocked to be scared.

"Okay that's good! I'm Tony Tony Chopper, nice to meet 'cha!" He held out his little hoof for her to shake.

"Oh, well I'm Memir, nice to meet you also." She smiled as she grasped his hoof. 'Okay how weirder can today get? Seriously?'

"Nice. Getting to know my good pal Chopper?" Sanji looked down at them and smirked.

"I uh-" Memir started to say as Sanji shoved a bag of groceries in her arms.

"You too Chopper." Sanji said and shoved a bag in his arms as well. "Let's go."

Is all Memir could do was follow. 'Not like I really had a choice in this situation. Maybe I can sneak and apple or two while I'm at it.' She was trying to see the bright side of things right now. Food sounded really good right now anyway. She hadn't eaten all day and it was well past noon by now.

Almost as if Sanji could read her thoughts he asked, "You hungry sweet pea?"

'Ugh. When he calls me things like that I just get hungrier.' "Um no, thank you anyway." She lied. But her stomach was not going to cooperate with her this time and it let out a loud rumble. "Ah, um, well… You see..." she gave up and hung her head with shame.

"I know how you can earn free meals." Sanji said with a seriousness that almost scared Memir.

"Wow! Really Sanji? That's so neat!" Chopper chirped. Memir stayed silent.

"What's the catch?" she asked gruffly.

Sanji smiled, "Since your parents are obviously not here anymore, I think it's high time you get a job, sweet pea."

"Here we are!" Chopper interrupted. "This is the Merrygoing!"

"Hey Sanji! You got food yet?" yelled a guy leaning over the edge of the boat.

"I brought a friend with me also. She's going to eat with us."

Memir didn't know what to do. She wanted to drop the bag and run as Sanji held the rope ladder for her to use. 'Oh man how on earth do I get myself into these messes?' she thought as she looked up at the smiling guy with a straw hat.

: End of chapter 3!!!! Man that was long! My fingers hurtsies now. (cries silently to self) but its okay cuz y'all are going to review my hard educational work… okay so maybe its not educational but you shall still review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Why me?

**: Disclaimer I do not own One Piece... I really wish I did though!**

**:This chapter was a tad confuzziling so I tried to fix it up a bit... I hope it works out.**

**: Please enjoy!**

"Come on don't be shy!" The man yelled down. Sanji grabbed her free hand and pulled her up the ladder. Memir had no idea what she was supposed to do, so she let Sanji drag her around. He led her into a kitchen and he took the bag from her.

"Whats wrong sweet pea? You look like you got hit in the back of the head with a plank of wood." He said as he lit up a new cigarette.

"I wonder why?" she seethed coldly. She turned as two men and a woman came through the door.

"Hey! Nice ta meet you Im Luffy!" The one in the straw hat burst out.

"Yeah! And I'm Usopp!" A guy with a long nose said with just as much enthusiam as the first.

"Come on guys calm down! She looks scared out of her mind, stop yelling at her all at once!" The woman said. Memir looked at her and tried to smile, but her jaw was clenched out of sheer anger.

'Why am I this angery? I haven't been this angery since... since... well never mind.'

"Oh, right Im Nami. Im the navigator of this ship."

"And Im captin!" Luffy yelled.

"Me too!" Shouted Usopp.

"No you're not!"

"Why?" Usopp and Luffy began to fight.

Nami sighed, "Children" and left. Sanji broke up Luffy and Usopp's fight with a few blows to thier heads and he left with Luffy, whispering to him. Which left her and Usopp.

"Uh, hello." he said shyly.

Memir was rooted to the spot. All anger forgotten. 'Oh man, oh man, oh man!' she looked from Usopp to the door then back to Usopp. 'I'm making a break for it.' Slowly she collected as much courage as she could then suddenly bolted for the door.

Just as she was about to make her grand escape she smacked into a man standing in the door.

"Watch where you're going." he growled. "Wait... who are you?" he asked after further inspection.

"..."

"Well?" He growled again, this time showing the blade of one of his three swords.

"I-I..." she was confused. This went against her training. She didn't know wheather to tell him or not. 'I don't even know what to do any more... I thought that part of my past was over... Right?' She felt like her head was going to burst. So she did the one thing that came naturally to her, she cried. She sank to her knees and began sobbing, saying things like, 'I'm sorry' and 'I'm going to kill Sanji for this', between sobs.

"Wow, Zoro look at what you did now! You even make sweet little girls cry with your hideous face." Sanji said as he came into the room. "You two get out I'm cooking. I don't need you stealing my shit right now." He pointed to Usopp and Zoro.

"Hey what about her?" Usopp asked in defiance.

"Huh? Oh she is my help. Why? Do you like to clean Usopp?"

"Well if ya put it that way... See ya!" Usopp raised his right hand as he and Zoro left.

Sanji watched them leave. He waited untill the door closed tight before whispering "Don't worry sweet pea you don't have to worry. I wont really make you clean unless you want to." Then he turned to his stove.

'How was that supposed to make me feel better?' "Sanji..." Memir whimpered. He nodded his head without looking at her, continuing his work. "I... well, it's just that.."

"What is it my sweet little pea?"

"Your an asshole." Memir said bluntly. "Dragging me here, throwing people in my face, what the hells wrong with you?"

"Well I guess you will just have to wait and see won't you?" Sanji took a drag and smiled at her. "Now since you have no objection, help me peel these potatoes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay! Time to eat." Sanji said as he opened the door. "Come sit down." Sanji told Memir and he led her into a chair.

"OH BOY!" Luffy shouted as he ran through the door, "I'M STARVING!" Five other people walked in behind him.

"Hey, looks like the cry baby is still here." Zoro said with a reuful smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right." said Usopp.

Memir was definetly not in the mood for this shit. After about three or four more jests from Zoro, she lost her temper completly.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard. If you have a problem then just say so. I'll wipe the floor with your stupid ass!" she yelled at Zoro while standing up.

"Yeah, I do have a problem." He smiled, "Your cramping my style."

"Like you even have style."

"What did you just say?"

"I said th--" Sanji put his hand over her mouth so that no words could escape. Memir, who was pissed to the point of bursting, turned and punched Sanji square in the jaw. She hit him hard enough that he fell to the ground.

"Your next swordsman." she hissed while cracking her knuckles. She took a step forward.

It was almost as if someone had taken over her body. Her actions weren't hers, but yet they were. It seemed her past was coming back to haunt her. She dashed at Zoro, and by the look of his face, he hadn't seen anything. The next thing he knew was that he couldn't breathe.

Memir looked into Zoro's face as he clawed at her hands to get air. She smiled. 'Why am I smiling? This isn't right! I have to stop!' She screamed in her head.

At that moment her grip laxed and Zoro took the oppertunity to kick her in the gut.

"Oof." she huffed as she fell back.

"What the hell was... that about?" Zoro gasped, tenderly holding his throat as if to protect it from a second attack.

"Why...? Why didn't you stop me?" she yelled, "Why? I can't stop myself when I get like that!"

"Why should we stop you? Zoro needed it anyway. Put him in his place." Nami said casually.

'How can they be like this?' Memir thought with sudden fear. 'I was about to kill him... and... enjoy it!'

She began to cry. 'Why do I like to watch peoples pain, the smell of blood, the sound of their screams? Why can't my past just go away!?'

After everyone was settled down they ate in relative silence. Memir and Zoro wouldn't say a word and Sanji was concentrated on his jaw.

"Okay!" Luffy said to get everyones attention.

"Yeah Luffy what is it?" Chopper asked.

"Uh well... I want to know what you guys would think if... I... well."

"Come on Luffy just spill the beans!" Usopp yelled. He really wanted to know.

"Memir should join the the crew." Sanji said slowly as he rubbed his aching jaw. "Her theiving skills and ability to move about silently like... an assasian could be extremely useful, expecially now."

Everyone just stared as Luffy nodded his head faster and faster until you thought it was going to fly off.

'How do I get myself into these messes?'

**:End Chapter Four!!!! Im sooooo happy!!! Please forgive any spelling errors I was doing this one pretty fast. So forgive and forget ya?And guess what? Im on the main story line now!! Hoo ha! Lets all have a bubble party!!!! (Leaps into air and gets stuck) 'I knew I should have gone on that diet...' REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! is it okay that I yelled that?**


	5. Chapter 5 The life of a pirate?

: yay! chapter 5!!Im so happy that my computer is done being gaytarded so I can finally update!! Please R&R

: oh P.S. Me no own One Piece... (tear)

"Hmmmm, I see where your coming from." Robin said while staring Memir down.

'What an unforgiving stare it is!'

"She would indeed become extremly handy. Not even Zoro could predict her movements, but... how do you expect to keep her under control? Use a leash?"

"What am I some sort of animal?"

"Now, now sweet pea, calm down. What happened to your cute little smile?" Sanji patted her head. All she did was huff.

"Sanji will watch over her!" Luffy said, "Won't you?" Sanji blushed.

"I always watch pretty girls." he said

'I'm not sure if that was a compliment.'

"Then why are you lookin' at her?!" Zoro snorted.

"Hey don---" Sanji began.

"No. It's alright Sanji. He's right you know... But I don't feel so good all of a sudden..." Memir started to swoon. Her head was swimming. 'I think I'm gunna pass out.'

BAM.

Memir hit the floor.

"Ahh! Memir are you okay?!" Chopper rushed to her side. "Hmmm it looks like she just fainted. Probably too much stress for one day."

"Well that decides it!" Luffy said. "She comes with us. When she wakes up we'll be at sea and she won't be able to fight back!" He smiled broadly.

-------------------dude check out this line...-------------------------------------------------------

Memir was lying down. She didn't open her eyes because her head hurt too much. 'Is it just me or does this room seem to be rocking?'

"Ung... Why does my head hurt so much?" Memir rubbed her temples and began to sit up. But just as she did a hand gently pushed her back down.

"You need to rest." It was Robin, "If your not at your best you'll get us all killed by your impudence."

"Ah, I see whats going on." Memir said as she took the cup Robin gave her, "I'm being kidnapped. (sigh) It was bound to happen. No need for apologies... But to tell you the truth I've never even heard of the Straw Hat crew... How strange..." Memir stared into the cup.

"It would seem that some pirates have a grudge towards you." Robin stated.

"Huh? Yeah, let's go with that."

"Which ones?" she would not let up.

'How do I make her shut up? Ah, idea (miracle)!' Memir put the cup down and rubbed her temples again. She rolled over and fell asleep.

"Right, forgot. Rest up, you hear?" Robin left the room quickly.

'She must be embarrassed. Interigating a delerious person; I could have made all that up... At least, I wish I had...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Memir woke up there was nobody in the room. She got up quickly. 'It must be really early or reeaallly late.' Memir walked silently out on to the deck. "Ah... The sun is starting to rise. No wonder..." Memir looked around. "Lovely. Water on all four sides. They must have been sailing almost a day... That's too far to swim. Hmmm, what to do, what to do?"

"How about you stick around for a while? The more the merrier right? Come on, maybe a pirates life is for you." Sanji was standing in the doorway to the galley. Memir just stared at the rising sun. "It's beautiful, just like you sweet pea. I'm usually the only one up early enough to watch it." He said as he closed the gap between them.

He stood silently behind her as they both watched the sun's reflection dance on the water. Sanji suddenly wrapped his arms around Memir's shoulders and placed his chin on her head.

Memir stood there, too stunned to move. When she came around to her senses she shouted, "What do you think your trying to pull?" as she squirmed.

"Nothing. It just feels right." he smiled.

Memir grabbed one of his hands and twisted herself out of his grasp. Memir took three steps back and dropped, reflexivly, into a fighting stance.

"What do you mean 'It just feels right'? What the hell are you smoking?"

"Just tobacco." he said as he dissappeared into the galley again.

'What a pervert. He didn't have to grope me like that.'

When she was twisting out of Sanji's grip, he had managed to get a hand on her chest.

'He really didn't have to squeeze that hard either. Just another reason I hate people...' Memir rubbed where Sanji had grabbed. "Ugh. I need to change. These clothes are filthy.'

Memir turned back to sea. "Where would I find clean clothes? (Huff)... I guess it can't be helped."

She streched and aired out her collar. There really wasn't anything Memir could do around here. She wasn't accustomed to being on a ship, even though she had been on plenty. And she really had no idea what they did for entertainment here.

'Betcha they dance around drinking booze singing 'Yo ho ho'.'

"Hey you feeling better?" Memir turned around to face Nami.

"Much, thanks... You take hostages often? I kinda feel like I need to be tied to a chair right now." she smiled.

Nami laughed, "No we don't, but you sure are calm. Expecially after what happened with Zoro and all. He stood up all night training again because he was bested by a girl." Memir sighed, "Hey don't worry about it. It's fine. I think you have more important things to worry about, than that anyway."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Well weren't you complaining about your clothes? We're about the same size, you can borrow some of mine! Come on!" Nami grabbed Memir by the wrist before she could protest.

"Here put these on." Nami said as she shoved some clothes in Memir's arms and pushed her in a door.

"Um, okay."

After a couple minutes passed Memir wouldn't come out of the room. "Memir whats wrong?"

"I feel so exposed! Why are your skirts so short?" Memir said through the door.

"Come out and let me see." Memir slowly opened the door and stepped out. "Hey you look great! How does it fit?"

"Well it's large in the chest and hips."

"So your saying I have big boobs?" Memir nodded reluctantly, "Awww, thank you, your so nice!" Nami said as gave her a hug. "Lets go see what everyone else thinks of your outfit!"

"Uh, right." Memir was very confused. If someone had told her she had big boobs (which unfourtunily I don't) she would have knocked their lights out.

When they got out on to the deck everyone was sitting at a table.

"It's about time you two showed up." Zoro said gruffly, "Sanji's making us eat out here today. He's almost done with breakfast." He glanced at Memir, who refused to make eye contact with anyone. "Uhhh... What are you wearing?"

"It's called a skirt!" she said defiantly. "Everyone wears one at least once in their lifetime!"

"Uh, right... I just never pictured you as a skirt person."

"Me neither."

"But doesn't she look adorable?" Nami asked the group as if daring them to say otherwise.

"Sure does!" Luffy yelled to Memir's embarrassment. Memir started to turn red as everyone nodded and muttered their approvals. Both Nami and Memir sat down and unfortunetly Memir had to sit next to Sanji.

After a few minutes of listening to Chopper and Usopp chat, Sanji came out holding a variety of plates.

'It must take real talent to cook all that AND carry it!'

Sanji began setting plates down in front of people while Luffy was chanting "Oh boy, Oh boy." over and over.

"And these are for you my loves." He said as he placed fruit salad in front of her and Nami.

"What about Robin?" Memir asked.

"I di-" he began.

"Don't you love her too?" Sanji looked over to Robin, "Or is it the fact that she can kick your butt just too scary for you?"

Robin and Zoro burt out laughing, uncontrollably, and soon after everyone but Sanji joined in.

"Th-that's not funny! You didn't even let me finish! Shut-up!" he yelled turning his anger straight at Zoro.

'He really is cute angry.' she thought.

"Ahh- That was a good laugh." Robin said wiping a tear from her eye, "No he hits on me too, I bet mine is still in the kitchen." Sanji nodded his head.

"Hooo. That just made my day." Zoro said, "hearing Sanji get dissed by a girl he fawns over always brightens my day."

"That's 'cuz girls don't even bother with you shitty swordsman." Sanji huffed trying to regain control of the situation.

"Why?" Memir asked innocently.

"'Cuz he's a freak thats why!"

"Shut it crappy cook."

"Awww that's okay Zoro I don't think your a freak. Your a cutie with an attidude problem!" Memir smiled 'Maybe that will get Sanji off my back.'

"Huh?" Zoro tried to hide his blush behind his hands.

"What?!!! how can you say that? Okay then what am I?"

"Hmmm, lets se... Sanji your a pervert who can't keep his hands to himself." And with that Memir started to eat, ending the conversation. Everyone else followed in her example.

"Hey Nami," Luffy said after awhile, "When do we hit port at Raincloud Island?"

"Huh? Oh its about one more day. We get there at around noon tomorrow. Why?"

"Cuz that's where we meet up with Ace for out info trade!"

"You just want to see Ace again."

"You bet!"

"Which reminds me Memir," Robin looked at her with extreme seriousness. "You are feeling better, correct? Good, because we are going to have to use your abilities to thier full extent."

Memir nodded her head. "Just tell me what I have to do..."

'What am I getting myself into now?' she asked herself as Robin began to explain the details.

:End!!!! yeah!! I cant wait to get my next chapters up... it seems my story here is going in a strange direction that not even those carnival gypsies could predict. Im going to start another story called Ed's Story I will continue this one I promise so dont beat me up okay?? Oh and please review or I shall sick my ice cream stealing zombies!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Raincloud Island

:Disclaimer- I don't own one piece... but I wouldn't mind borrowing them for a while... hee Sanji hee.

:Warning- Long chapter.. Is that a bad thing really?

It was hihg noon the next day. You couldn't tell though, with all the storm clouds that occupied the sky. 'Man! When are we going to get there?!' Memir thought anxiously to herself.

"I'm so pumped!" She hopped from leg to leg while shaking her hands. "I finally have work again!"

Memir had listened closely to what Robin had told her. She had memerized every aspect of the plan without Robin having to repeat it once, even though she was still explaining it to Luffy at this very moment.

"You look excited, somethin' you want to tell us?" Sanji was leaning against the door to the galley. He smirked.

"You still angry about yesterday? Geez, you need to get-over-it!"

"How do you expect me to do that! No one makes fun of me like that!"

"I got over your grope, perv, I think you'll get over an insult." Memir pouted and put her hands on her hips, "plus I was just speaking my mind."

"Do you really think that little of me?" Sanji looked really hurt.

"N-no it's not like that!" Memir started to protest.

Sanji looked back at her evilly. "That's okay cupcake, I forgive you. Just remember next time there will be punishment."

"Eh?"

"No meals for 3 days. Thats what'll happen." Sanji ran his hands through his forelocks. He had ment that as a joke.

"That's it?"

"Wha..."

"Only 3 days? Wow some punishment. That must mean my life has been tortue. Wow thanks alot jerk I feel great about myself now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was lucky to eat twice a week. Stealing isn't really reliable."

"I'm sorry..." Sanji looked down.

"No your not! Don't say things that you don't mean!" Memir shouted at Sanji. She was on the verge of tears, "Your such an asshole!"

Memir ran from Sanji. She couldn't stand to see his face like that, like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it until he died. It brought back too many memories. She wanted to cry and be held like her mom used to do when she was little.

'But that's all gone now. No matter how hard I search, I will never find it again. AHHH!! Why did he have to get on such a touchy subject?'

"LAND HO!" Usopp yelled down from the crows nest. "Raincloud island dead ahead!"

"I wonder why they call it Raincloud island?" Chopper asked as he looked up into the cloudy sky. The crew began to slowly come out of hiding.

"I wonder." Zoro said sarcastically.

"Is everyone ready?" Robin looked at Memir, "We're counting on you."

"Understood."

They all stood there staring at the island that gradualy got bigger and bigger. Everyone was tense.

"Well. lets go get this Shoshomu!" Memir said as cheerfully as possible. 'Why does that name sound familir?'

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "Lets go find Ace. Step number one!"

As the Merrygoing boarded the dock. The crew noticed a busting market right away.

"Aw man! How are we supposed to find Ace in all of this?"

"Calm down Luffy. He said we would meet at an inn in the market." Nami said as she thumped Luffy over the head.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned.

Memir scanned the street. It was a habit. She was assesing the town.

'Oh, the people all look so sad! Maybe it's the weather. Hmmm looks like there is a good circulation of berries, but the amount of people here is ridiculous.'

"Hey can you guys wait a sec? There is something I want to see real quick."

Everyone looked at each other before muttering, "Okay I guess."

Memir went to the closest stall she could find. Everyting there had the same label.

"Eh? What's with this it's all labeled by Shoshomu... So he gets all the profits. Um, sir do you have anyother mechandice without this label?"

"Huh? What are you stupid? It's noon. You have to buy Shoshomu products, and I'm not going to risk my neck just to sell you something else."

"Oh, yeah sorry.. I lost track of time..." She tried to make up the best excuse she could. The merchant just looked at her funny but seemed to forgive her. 'Is that why people look horrible? They're forced to buy this? That would explain all the people too... I think I have all of this figured out now... But what makes this Shoshomu so dangerous?"

Memir returned to the group with a troubled look. "Let's find Ace." she said.

"Why are you in a rush all of a sudden?" Usopp asked, supisious.

"I have some questions, that's all." Robin and Nami exchanged glances. "What? Come on let's go!" Memir started off.

"It looks like... She figured things out." Sanji gasped, "She's quicker than you Robin-chan!"

Robin started walking then stopped, "I know, that's why we need her. But for some reason I have a feeling that her talents will end up getting her killed." She turned and continued walking.

"Creeeepy!" Usopp shuttered.

"You said it." Zoro said as the group followed Robin and Memir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (if you look at it right it looks like a bunch of sleeping faces!)

"Look see! Here it is!" Memir pointed at a sign that read, 'Rainport's most famous inn!!

-- love, Shoshomu :)'

"Uhhh right. So I guess we go in yeah?"

"Of course! Ace is in there!" Luffy said.

Memir was the last one to go into the inn, when she did she saw Luffy yelling at a man with an eye patch.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACE ISN'T HERE?!!!"

:I'm deciding to end the chapter here... there is still more but it's enough to make a whole other chapter so I'll go with that... yeah... Im so lazy sometimes. Okay you must review m'kay... and I've decided to post Ed's story so please read if you find yourself bored out of your pants!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Sanji wuv?

Okay on with the second half of chapter 6 witch has now turned into chapter 7! To tell you the truth this is my favorite part so far so I hope y'all enjoy it too!! R&R!!

Disclaimer-- I no own One Piece, if I did I wouldn't have the time to write all this now would I?

"I-I'm sorry sir. He said he had more important things to do, so he left me here for the information exchange... sorry."

"Ah well, I guess it can't be helped." Luffy said as he slumped in a chair.

"Well what do you have to tell us?" Nami said impaitently. She was upset also. He was easy on the eyes.

"Nothing. I can only answer specific questions." The man sighed as if to say sorry.

"Okay tell me, what is Shoshomu's power?" Luffy asked.

"He has no actual power other than that of money. Sorry."

"How did he come to power here?" Memir demanded.

"A-ah, h-he is very charismatic and uh, decived the people of this town?" He stuttered.

"Tell me the truth damnit!" Memir slammed the table with a fist.

"I-I don't understand. Sorry!"

"Liar!! There is no way in hell a man could just show up slap his name on everything here and not have any sort of skill or advantage over someone in power!" Zoro took a hint and grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him off his seat.

"Tell us now!"

"Okay, okay! Shoshomu is said to be a fruit user. At least thats what they say, no one has seen him use it before."

"Hmmm... I see..." Memir sat down and Zoro let the man go. "It's so simple. This guy is so dumb. He thinks he's so sneaky that he even thought he could plant a mole." She pointed at the man. "GET!" He ran like there was no tomorrow. "Why do these tactics seem so familiar?'

"So why don't you give us a run down sweet pea." Sanji puffed out a lungful of smoke. "I bet you have this whole shindig figured out." He grinned.

"Shin-dig?... Yeah, well never mind that. I just so happen to know, yes." Memir rubbed her temples. 'Great now I'm tounge tied. Just need to think. Man how did this get so akward?' She looked to her left and saw Sanji was only inches away from her. "WOAH!!! BACK OFF!!" Sanji took a huge step back mostly out of suprise rather than the command.

Memir cleared her throat to hush the crews giggles. "Uh well... This guy Shoshomu has this island under his influence. I'm just going with it people so bear with me. I bet he does have that silver tounge that gets him anything and the money too." Memir pushed on her nose like she always did when she was thinking. "My best guess is that he comes here and buys out the market and trade bussiness, puts them in an economic boom gaining the peoples trust, thus using it to whip the rug out from under their feet and shelving only his brand name products... He probably has the head of the government under his will also. It all fits." Memir sighed, that was definetly a mouthful.

"Eh? Can you repeat that?" Luffy stuffed his finger in his ear.

"Hell no! What's the matter with you?!" Memir shouted as she clonked Luffy on the head. "There is no way I'm saying all that again!"

"There's no way you figured out all of that!" Usopp said wide eyed. "I mean we've only been here half an hour! Plus you don't even look like someone who understands government situations at all!"

Everyone was waiting for Memir to burst into anger, but instead what they got was a smile. "Don't underestimate me.. It may cost you your life." She whispered quickly. Usopp gulped and proceeded to hide behind Nami, who sighed.

Robin nodded her head, "Let's go, we will begin our plan now. Is everyone ready?"

"Yep! Let's go! Shoshomu's Castle is at the edge of town." Chopper turned to his large form and flexed his muscles. "Sorry Luffy but were gunna hafta leave you here."

Memir stole a glance at Luffy. He sure looked dissapointed. 'It doesn't suit him.' "Uh, but remember how important you are in this. What would we do if the NAVY snuck up behind us while we're sneaking in?" Memir grinned and shook her finger. "We're counting on you!"

Luffy's face brightened. "You bet!" He put his hand over his eyes as if to keep the non-existant sun out of his eyes, "Yep! If those NAVY creeps show up I'll show um a thing or two!"

"Hmph." Sanji walked over to Memir "We go west, sweet pea. Lets go!"

"Splitting up like this makes me nervous." Usopp's knees were shaking.

"Everything makes you nervous." Nami grabbed Usopp's shoulder. "Come on we go east." She sighed, "Don't make this difficult." She yanked Usopp's nose to get him going. His knees were trembling.

"Okay then, me, Zoro and Robin will go straight to the main entrance and create a big destraction for you guys!" Zoro just smiled and Robin had a worried look on her face.

"You sure you'll be alright?" She stared her down.

'Man she is really scary when she does that.' She nodded. 'Why is Robin so worried about me? Maybe it's 'cuz I'm stuck with PMS Sanji. Man he has more mood swings than any woman I've ever met.'

Everyone had split off into thier respective groups, leaving behind a sulking Luffy. Memir turned around just to see a sulking Sanji.

"What the hells wrong with you? Wern't you excited about a minute ago? Is it something I did? Do you have a rock in your shoe?" She bombarded him with questions, causing him to flinch.

"That's alot of questions sweet pea. Do you want me to answer them all?"

"Well duh. That's why I asked them."

"Well to answer them, nothing, no, yes, no- that was a stupid question. Why would I have a rock in my shoe?" Sanji turned to face her. "Are you happy now?" His gaze was petrifying. Memir stopped.

"What did I do? Was it because I called you an asshole? I'm so sorry!" Memir didn't want Sanji to hate her in fact for some reason she was terrified by the very thought of it. "Sanji-iiiii!" She drug his name out in a pleading tone. "Why are you mad?!!?"

"I'm mad because you cried... and you didn't... you know... uh, cry on me..." Sanji turned deep red, Memir was stunned. Was she supposed to cry on him or something? Was there a rule about that?

"Ahh, Sanji I'm sorry- I guess... But um, I always cry. It's like a defense mechanism. For me to cry on you every time you would have to always be by my side."

"And that's what I want!!"

"Huh? Wait, what?" Memir was confused. 'Did I just witness a love confession? Oh man I really need to stop getting myself into these messes.'

:Yay it's the end of the chapter. Ya I no a love confession. It took me forever to think of how it should all work out. blea. I still love Memir's reaction to it though. She is so clueless I love it! Please tell me what you think I'll listen I swear!! O yea and I give big thanks to Jimmycracksthatcorn for all of your assistance... You even listened to me whine about my computer too, (man I can be such an Usopp!) thanks oodles!! XD!


	8. Chapter 8 Shoshomu

KUSH!! Chapter 8? Right? I lost track... Yep this one took me a while to get it right. I had to re-write it 3 times!! I know Im pathetic sometimes. R&R!

Disclaimer- I say I don't own One Piece and I don't get sued. It's all good.

Memir was in a state of shock. Her head was so muddled she couldn't think of a single syllable to say. 'I need to get away and think about this seriously.' She looked from Sanji to the crowd and back to Sanji. 'Well here goes nothing.'

"Hey, Sanji look! A destraction!" Memir pointed into the shifting crowd.

"Wha? Where?" Sanji turned and scanned the crowd for this infamous 'destraction'. Memir took advantage of his gullability and slipped in with the mass of people.

'Oh my god. Did he just fall for that? Why does he believe everything a woman tells him?'

She walked around for a bit trying to sort her feelings out or whatever. "Ugh. I should just hire a shrink. It would be so much easier that way." For some reason though she felt really angry.

With each passing step she became angrier and angrier with Sanji. 'How dare he.' she thought. 'You can't just "fall" in love with someone after three days! What an idiot.'

She clenched her fists. She needed to find something to destracter her. She hated being angry.

Memir decided to look for new clothes. She needed to get out of Nami's 'Oh grab me' outfit, as she now called it.

She found a large stall with clothing racks spread around. "Hmmm... The roof to this place looks like a giant tarp. Does that even keep the rain out?" Memir shook her head and set herself back to the task at hand. "I hate shopping."

She wanted this to be quick and painless, so she grabbed a pair of khakis with lots of pockets and a dark red T-shirt. "I never realized how restricting skirts were before." She muttered to herself as she got changed.

"Ahh, much better!" she sighed and streched. Memir looked down at the price tags. "Geez! these are some pretty expensive pants! I bet it's because they have all of these pocket homes for my sweet little knife friends... Well, when they don't make their home in some guys throat." She went to the front counter, "Ah well, at least Usopp's money won't go to waste!"

She had swipped a couple thousand berries from Usopp's bag earlier that morning. Why would you shoot money at people? Seriously. This was one of the few things she and Nami agreed on.

Memir paid in full and went to stand in front of the stall to wait for the inevitable return of Sanji. 'Maybe he has a tracking device on me?'

While Memir was lost in her thoughts, Sanji suddenly made himself known by running toward Memir yelling "Memi-chan!"

Memir looked up. 'Stupid Sanji.' she clenched her fist in anger. He ran straight for her and hugged her.

"Memi-chan! I was so worried! Are you alright?"

Memir froze in his embrace, all of her anger forgotten. "I-I'm fine." was all she could manage to say. Sanji held her tighter and she relaxed. "I'm really sorry Sanji." she began to explain herself but Sanji just shook his head.

"It's alright." He held her out at arms length and looked her over, his worry dissapearing from his face. "You look so adorable!" He leaned in to kiss her, but Memir, who suddenly remembered her anger, slapped Sanji across the face.

He looked really sad. Memir smiled and said, "Sanji-kun let's go before it's too late. We can't let the others down now, can we?"

Sanji smiled broadly at the new suffix. "Straight to the point. I like that in a woman!"

'Good Sanji's back to normal.' "Come." Memir began walking down the street pushing people out of the way as rudely as possible, occasionally making strange faces at the people who would protest.

"Look Memi-chan! There it is!" Sanji pointed to a large gloomy looking castle.

"Aug! That place is huge!"

"Why don't we go "rescue" him then?" They laughed. She was really warming up to Sanji. Which scared her a little, but she wasn't going to think about that now. "Nami and Usopp are probably already halfway up there!"

As they came closer they could hear shouts and curses get louder.

"Sounds like Chopper and them are doing their job. Sanji-kun how are we going to get up there? We need to make it fast."

Sanji didn't say anything at first. "There." Sanji pointed to an open window.

"Huh? How are we gunna get up there?"

"Not we, you." Sanji held her hands in his. "I'll get you up there, but you have to promise to stay safe. Understand?"

"Sanji let go!" Memir wreched her hands from Sanji's grip. Her hands felt warm where Sanji's hands had touched. "Stop acting weird... well, weirder. It's freaking me out." She turned back toward the castle. "Now, how am I supposed to get up there?"

"I'll launch you up there with a kick."

"What?!" That sounded painful, Memir didn't like pain.

"I won't hurt you. Is all you hafta do is jump on my leg when I'm in mid kick and I'll use that force to launch you into the window. Okay Memi-chan?"

"Umm." Memir looked up at the window again. It was a pretty small target. 'I should get Sanji to wear his glasses. I really don't want to take any chances.' She had seen Sanji wear them one before but she never really thought about it before. "Sanji- kun do you mind putting your glasses on first?"

Sanji looked at her with a confused face, then seemed offended once he figured out what she had implied. "Are you saying that you don't trust me?!"

Memir shrugged. "Sanji-kun, if I didn't trust you, you would be dead right now." Sanji sat there with his mouth hung open. "Your collecting dust." She shut his mouth. "I just want to be on the safe side that's all. Plus your cute with them on!" She pinched his cheek. (face)

"Anything for you love!" He slipped on his glasses and did a pose. "On the count of three!"

Memir nodded. She was going to be seperated from Sanji now. Her heart sank. 'I'll wait for him to catch up.' she told herself.

"Three!" Memir snapped out of her thoughts and jumped. She landed on his leg and before she could catch her breath she was launched into the air.

WHAM!

"Ow." Memir hit against the wall. She reached up and grabbed the window seal. "Ugh. That... Hurt." She pulled herself up and sat in the window. Looking down she saw Sanji waving his arms around like and idiot. Memir made a rude gesture and he ran off after giving her a thumbs up.

Memir sighed and turned around. "What the???" Memir found herself in a room that was completly covered in purple velvet, from floor to ceiling. Even the walls had purple velvet drapes everywhere, and in the center of the room was a bowl of celery. "What the hell is all this?"

Memir jumped into the room only to be grabbed by the wrist. "Who the hell are you?"

She spun around to see who had grabbed her. Her eyes went wide. 'I know him.' she couldn't speak.

The man seemed to notice. "Let's try this again girl. I'm Shoshomu. Who the hell are you?"

Memir just stood there with her mouth agape. 'Holy shit! How did I get myself into this mess!?'

:End of chapter. Yay! Look at all my hard work! Finally Memir has _feelings_, that don't involve anger. Woot! Please review and be kind. I don't think my poor little heart could take it!!


	9. Chapter 9 THE CROW!

Okay next chappy. I've decided to make this one less serious and I owe that to Mr. 4 with that wonderful saying of yours!!! Thanks oodles! Oh and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I sprained my wrist in martial arts class, so it hurts like hell to type. But I love you guys, can't leave you hanging like that. So enjoy.

Warning- short chappie.

Discliamer- Same old, same old.

"Woah!!!!!! I know you old man!" Memir smiled and poked his cheek (face).

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shoshomu was stunned.

"I knew you looked familiar... Dad." And with that she did a simple wrist release to get herself out of his grip.

"Wha? You can't be Memir? I thought you were dead. Like your mom."

"Uhhhh... No I guess not. Wow. I never really thought to see you in a place like this. Honestly." Memir put her hands on her hips mimicing Nami. "Mom really should have told you what I've been doing for the past 7 years."

"I don't care. Your not my problem, not anymore at least." He snapped his fingers, trying to look as cool as he possibly could. A couple velvet curtains opened up to reveal Nami and Usopp lying in a room, unconcious, hugging.

'I seriously didn't see that coming.' Memir made a mad dash for them only to be stopped by a glass wall. "Damn! What the hell?" She pounded on the glass. It was stronger than it looked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Keep it up and I can take their lives at any moment." Memir turned to glare at him.

"You bastard." There was no way she would let this guy get awat with anything. But she couldn't touch him. She was not going to repeat past mistakes. She heard familiar footsteps coming up the stairs. 'I may not be able to hit him but Sanji sure could.' So she devised a plan.

"WAHHHH THAT HURT YOU MEANIE!!!" Memir screamed, catching Sanji's attention. He began to run faster.

"What the hells wrong with you? Stop that!" Shoshomu seemed startled by the sudden outburst. "Seriously knock it off! ST- oof!" He never heard Sanji coming over Memir's shrieks of false pain. Before he knew what was happening Sanji was beating him to a pulp.

"Thats what you get for hurting my sweet pea!" Sanji yelled when he was done brutally assulting Shoshomu. "Are you okay my love?" He asked helping Memir to her feet.

"Your so predictable. Let's get Nami and Usopp so we can find that damn map you guys want so badly." Memir brushed herself off and walked over to Shoshomu. "Dad I'm sorry.." She pulled a knife out of her pockets and ended his life.

"WHAT??!!!!!!! HE'S YOUR DAD AND YOU KILLED HIM???? WHAT THE HELL???" Sanji was totally freaked out.

"Another reason I don't like to get close to people. They always judge you." She stiffled a sob.

"I'm not judging you. That was just really unexpected." Sanji said softly.

"Yeah whatever let's just get that damn map!" Memir started searching behind the purple curtains until she found a vault.

Sanji broke the glass that was gaurding Nami and Usopp and picked them up laughing at their odd position the whole way.

'I'm just glad that I remember how to break into these things.'

After a few seconds there was a click and the vault opened, revealing two maps.

"Uh Sanji which one do we need?" She asked holding them up to him.

"I'm not sure sweet pea."

"Should we just take them both then?" She held them up deciding which one to take.

"CAWWWWW!!!!" A huge black bird flew into the room and stole one of the maps right out of Memir's hand.

"Holy shit!" Memir reflexivly dropped into a fighting stance, as did Sanji. The crow flew back out the window with the map.

"Welp. I guess we just bring this map with us then huh?" Memir was still a little shooken up. That crow could've eaisly taken her hand along with that map.

Sanji just smiled, trying to figure out what it was about Memir that inticed him yet scared the shit out of him. Maybe he would ask her about it later...

Okie Dokie! End of chappie! Tell me what you think please. And I really am sorry that it took so long to get this up, because unlike my fictional heroes Sanji and Zoro, I can't take the pain. I know I'm such a baby. Please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Dirty little secret?

**Okay so yeah... Last chapter I wrote while I was halucinating with a fever and didn't even realize it... I just read it the other day and I was like woah O.o I have decided that it is not a good idea to type up a chappie when you see leprachans dancing on your keyboard... But you have to admit that it was pretty interesting..**

**Disclaimer- I seriously don't own One Piece. No really, I don't.**

Memir and Sanji began to decend what seemed like a never ending set of stairs that Sanji had climbed just a few minutes ago.

"Man Usopp is heavy!" Sanji shifted Usopp on his shoulder.

"What about Nami?"

"Light as a feather!"

"Do you want me to carry her then, so you can concentrate on Usopp?"

"NO NEVER!! Uh-- I mean no thank you... cough." Sanji blushed.

"Riiiiight. Hey Sanji where does this map lead to anyway?" Memir asked doing her best to ignore Sanji's sudden outburst.

"Huh? Oh to some treasure somewhere. Why?"

"Oh nothing really. I was just hoping it would be to something important thats all." She sighed. They traveled the rest of the way down in relative silence, other than Sanji's occasional curse of how fat Usopp was.

When they reached the bottom they saw Zoro and Chopper standing at the entrance waiting.

"Yo! Memir, Sanji! You guys alright?" Chopper turned and looked at Sanji. "AHHHHH! What happened to Nami and Usopp?" He rushed over and relieved Sanji of his burden.

"Where's Robin?" Memir asked.

"She went to check up on Luffy. You don't even want to know what kind of trouble he can get himself into when he's bored." Zoro got up from his sitting position. "Hurry up, before they send reinforcements."

The four of them left, with Chopper carrying Nami and Usopp.

When they reached the town they saw Robin trying to coax Luffy out of a tree.

"Please come down Captin-san. It's alright, really." Robin had bloomed some arms and was attempting to yank him out of the tree.

"NOOOOOO!!!!! I have to keep watch for the NAVY!!!!!" Luffy whined.

"Ugh. This is going nowhere fast. Cook-san is there anything you can do?" Robin unbloomed her hands and looked up at Luffy, very annoyed. Sanji shook his head.

"I got it Robin." Zoro said as he approached the tree. "Luffy get your ass down here before I come up there and kick your ass down!"

'Like that made any sense at all...'

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! NONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fine I see how it is." Zoro took out a katana and cut the whole tree down.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" When Luffy hit the ground, Zoro picked him up and trew him over his shoulder. "This isn't fair!!!" He shouted as they walked back to the Merry Go.

"Fairs are for tourists Luffy. Get used to it." Memir said. She was walking right behind Zoro and it seemed to be making Sanji mad.

"Why do you guys have to be so mean?!!!" Luffy pouted. Memir just went over to Sanji and walked beside him for awhile, which pleased him.

------------------

As they got to the Merry Go, Memir pulled out the map.

"Hey Robin. What's this map to?"

"I'll tell you when we get on board."

"Why? Do you think I'll run off with it if you tell me?" Memir said sarcastically.

Robin didn't respond.

"Oh." Memir hated it when she was right like that.

When they got to the ship Sanji was fawning over her agian.

"Oh Memi-chan want me to help you up the ladder? I can carry you if you want!" Sanji danced around her.

"Um. No. I think I can handle this one by myself thank you very much."

"And that's what I love about you. Your so independent!"

"Ugh just shut up Sanji." Zoro said. And so they began to fight.

'What total idiots.'

When everyone finally got onto the ship, they set sail without a second thought.

"So uh what happened when you guys were up there?" Chopper asked Memir and Sanji after he had taken care of Nami and Usopp.

"I got the map." Memir said calmly. Sanji looked at her with his mouth agape.

"What the hell? How can you act like that after what just happened?"

"After what?"

"After you killed your father that's what!!!!" He slapped his hand over his mouth. Memir just looked at the ground.

"SHE WHAAAATTT??!!!" Yelled Chopper and Luffy at the same time.

"And what of it?"

"There's something your not telling us. Telling me." Sanji looked depressed but Memir just shook her head.

"I think that can wait. Memir-san please hand me the map." Memir held out the map and she took it out of her hands quickly. "Are you sure you want to know where this map leads?" Memir nodded. "You know that saying, curiosity killed the cat? Well, you might want to take that into consideration."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just tell us where it leads already." Memir was getting impatient.

"Okay... It leads to the island of MountianPeak. There is supposed to be a treasure there worth 300 million beli."

Memir gulped. 'That island sounds terribly familiar.'

"It is rumored to be on a ship stuck in the reefs." Robin continued. "People say that it's a gost ship now."

"G-GHOST!!" Chopper looked like he was about to faint. Usopp probably would've if he was still concious.

"That's ridiculous. Ghosts don't exist." Memir placed a hand on Choppers head attempting to calm him down.

"Tell that to the thousands of pirates who have already tried for this treasure. They say a lone girl haunts the ship, calling out the name of her killer... Memir."

"Woah... What a strange coincidence, your name is Memir too!" Sanji smiled and patted Memir on the back.

'I don't think this is a coincidence...'

"Taymira..." Was the only word that crossed Memir's mouth. Everyone just looked at her with confused expressions. All but Robin.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Finally! All done! (wipes sweat from forehead) Please review!!**

**I feel like singing. (insert music note here) Aritta keno yume wo kaki atsume. Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa. ONE PIECE!!! (insert music note here) First two verses of We Are On A Cruise!! I know I have no life sometimes!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Revealed

**All righty then. Chapter 11. Not much to say so... ya.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece.**

Memir sat with her back against the galley door.

"I can't believe this is happening. No matter how hard I try to escape, it always comes back." she sighed and rested her head against the wood. "Sanji can be such an idiot."

"What's that about me?" Memir looked up and saw Sanji walking towards her. She just sighed in annoyance when he sat down next to her. "Something you wanna tell me?"

"Like what?" Memir was getting tired of trying to avoid Sanji lately, so she was doing her best to just piss him off so he would just leave her alone. But she never had such luck.

"You know... Like about your father and about Taymira." He took a long drag of his cigarette and gave her a side long glance.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Probably not. I just wanna know more about my sweet pea that's all."

"HA! Know more about _me_? Okay sure I'll tell you what you want to know!" Memir sounded delirious.

"Um, you okay?" Sanji was a little frighted.

"Me? Oh I'm fine!" Sanji just muttered something that sounded like 'okay' and Memir continued her rant. "I told you how my Pa was a pirate right?" Sanji nodded. "Ya well he abandoned my Ma and me to die on the streets. My Ma taught me everything I know about stealing and sneaking around. After she left I had to fend for myself. And for all of this I blame my father."

Memir hid her face in her hands and continued.

"After a few years I became a pirate assassin. I was paid by pirates to kill other pirates. It sounds stupid I know, but it was money. I became a huge name in the business, and was sought out often."

"So why did you give it up?"

Memir was silent for a while as she allowed the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Because of Taymira. She was... She was my best friend."

Sanji wrapped his arms around Memir and held her close, and she allowed him too. She was too tired to try and stop him.

"God dammit Sanji. She was my best friend. And I-I killed her like she was just another pirate." Memir sobbed into Sanji's chest. Sanji didn't really know what to say so he just rubbed her back and tried his best to comfort her.

"Hey it's okay. That's all in the past now right? Everything is going to be just fine." He cooed.

"Sanji you dumb ass!! We're going to the very ship where Taymira was killed! How is anything going to be fine?"

"Well you'll just have to face it then. conker your past. I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise."

"A-and how is that supposed to make me feel better?" She sniffled and hugged Sanji. "I hate you sometimes."

"You have a weird way of hating." Sanji smiled.

"Heh. Shut up... God Sanji you're so skinny. Like a string bean. Can I call you that?" She smiled.

"Does that mean you admit you love me?!!" Sanji started drooling. Memir got up and dusted herself off.

"Maybe, maybe not... So, string bean, whens dinner? I'm starving!" Sanji got up and started dancing around Memir.

"I'll make it right now! It'll be special just for you sweet pea!" Sanji danced into the kitchen and began dinner. Memir shook her head and smiled.

'Am I falling for that dope?'

Memir searched around the ship for Robin. She wanted to know when they would get to MountainPeak island, and sense Nami was still out she has nobody else to ask. Memir found Robin on the other side of the ship sitting in a lawn chair, reading a book.

"Um, Robin?" Robin set her book down and looked up at Memir.

"Yes Memir-san?"

"Um, when do we arrive at MountainPeak?"

"First we stop at an island for supplies then we go to MoutainPeak. It should take us about six weeks all together." Robin went back to her book.

Memir wandered off to the figure head of the boat and sat on it as Luffy usually did. She stared out into the sea, thinking about her last days she had spent with Taymira. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there but she was snapped back into reality when she heard Sanji yell 'Dinner!'

'Well, I guess I should just trust Sanji on this one.' She thought as she followed Luffy and Chopper into the kitchen.

**Okay ya I know this chapter was a bit blea. But I had to get out Memir's "secret". So now everything should make more sense from now on... Please review!!! **


	12. Chapter 12 new island

**I just found one of my most favorite sayings. 'It's so easy a caveman can do it!' Man I love those commercials. :)**

**Disclaimer- Same old, same old.**

It had been three weeks since Memir's confession to Sanji and she was getting more and more on edge with each passing day.

'What am I supposed to do when we actually get there?' She was relieved when Nami and Usopp had finally woken up, but lost it when Luffy had exaggerated the tale of Taymira to them, saying things like the ghost killed pirates that tried to take the treasure and ridiculous things like that.

"Luffy you numb skull! That is not true and you know it!" Memir shouted as she hit Luffy over the head with all her might. The blow only seemed to faze the captain but that was about it.

"Owwwww. That really hurt Memir! What'd you do it for?" Luffy gave her the puppy dog eyes. For some reason she fell for them every time.

"Sorry Luffy. Just don't play Usopp, okay? Lying is his job."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Usopp seemed to be in a bad mood. Maybe it was because everyone kept teasing him about his clingy-ness on Nami.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Memir helped Luffy back to his feet and went to retrieve his hat that she had knocked off his head.

When she finally caught Luffy's runaway hat she ran into Zoro.

"Er... Howdy?" Memir had always been nervous around Zoro, mainly after her little outburst that she had and attacked him.

"What the hell do you want?" He glared at her.

"Geez, what crawled up your butt and died?"

"If Luffy didn't consider you as nakama I would have killed you by now."

"Oh I feel _so _threatened!! I'm shaking in my boots!" Memir grasped Luffy's hat and gave Zoro puppy dog eyes.

"You're annoying go away." Zoro snorted and turned around.

"Hai!" Memir left feeling better. She always got a kick out of pissing people off.

"Hey Luffy, I got your hat!" Memir looked around for Luffy but to no avail. "Yo Luffy! Where did he run off to?"

"You seem pretty cheery today." Memir turned around to face Robin and Sanji. Sanji was following her around holding a serving pan with a few assorted fruit drinks.

"Huh? Oh hey Robin... Yeah I do my best. Have you seen Luffy anywhere lately? I need to give him his hat." Memir did her best to smile.

"Why do you have Luffy's hat?" Sanji asked suddenly, getting really suspicious.

"What does it concern you?" Sanji was about to say something else when Robin interrupted him.

"Calm down cook-san. Memir-san are you doing well? I know that you have something huge to face. If there is anything I can do to help let me know. We are nakama after all."

'No way I'm telling you anything.' Memir thought.

"Er, no there's nothing really." Robin just raised her eyebrow.

"Okay then Memir-san. Just let me know if something comes up." She walked away.

'In your dreams.'

When Robin was well out of earshot Memir turned to Sanji.

"You didn't tell _her_ anything did you?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"O-of course not sweet pea! I wouldn't tell anyone the secret that you entrusted to me!" Sanji thrust the tray towards Memir telling her to grab a drink.

"Of course you wouldn't string bean." Memir said with a smile as she took one of the strawberry flavored drinks. "Now if you would excuse me I have to go and find our captain." Sanji grunted in displeasure but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"LUUUUUFFYYYYY!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"UP HERE!" Memir looked up and saw Luffy up in the crows nest with a fishing pole.

"What the hell Luffy?! You can't fish from up there!"

"Why not?"

"'Coz you won't catch anything! Now get down here!" Memir pointed to the ground next to her.

"Bah! You're no fun!" Luffy pouted but jumped down anyway.

"Here ya go!" Memir shoved the captains hat back on his head.

"Oh thanks!" Luffy said.

"Now if you want to fish, I suggest that you do it off the side of the boat. It will work better that way." Memir helped Luffy set up his fishing post and told him that she would take his place for watch.

'Dangit. I can't believe I did that. Ah whatever. That guy is just like a little brother to me.'

Memir sat on the edge of the crows nest and watched the water. After a few hours of total boredom and Luffy catching two huge fish Memir wanted out of the hell hole they called watch. She looked over the edge for a potential victim that would relieve her from her torture. She saw Sanji standing outside the galley taking a smoke break.

"Oi! Sanji!" He looked around but didn't see anyone so he just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey up here retard!" He looked up this time and recognized that it was Memir.

"Aw my lovely damsel! How may I rescue you?" He said while dancing.

"Oh god... Uh yeah you can save me! I'm awfully bored up here by myself!"

Sanji looked up and had a huge grin on his face.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" Memir stuck her tongue out at Sanji. "Never mind you can just stay down there for thinking like that!"

Memir turned her eyes back to the ocean. She saw a small island come into view. "Oh hey Sanji look it's an island thing!" she yelled as Sanji began to turn away.

He turned back around and yelled "You're supposed to yell land ho!"

"Oh okay... LAND HO!!!"

**Ya upcoming random island on the way. Yeppers.. please review.**


	13. Chapter 13 Taymira

**Meh... It's just one of those days...**

**Disclaimer- Don't own One Piece, never have, never will. (tear)**

"LAND HO!" Memir shouted. She looked back over to the slowly appearing island and sighed. It was MountainPeak island and she could tell. The distinctive tip of mountain that was the island, was breaking over the top of the waves.

"Oi! Memi-chan you can come down now!" Sanji yelled over the crowd of people that had gathered on the deck to see the island. She looked down with disgust, it was way to crowded for her comfort.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll hang out up here." Sanji stared at her for a while, which gave her the willies, but went on his merry way. She knew Sanji hated not having any power in a relationship, but she hated being powerless, so it was really difficult for the two of them.

Once she realized that all the crew members weren't going to leave anytime soon, Memir decided that now was the best time to sulk than any other.

'Taymira.' She sighed and put her hands in her head. 'Why did this have to happen?'

------ flash back--------

The floor boards creaked under Memir's feet. She began searching the ship, room by room. She was on her newest mission. A pirate by the name of Kuro had hired her to assassinate a woman, who had been interfering with his intended plans. Is all she had known about this woman was she had striking purple hair and didn't seem to be more than 17.

She walked down the dampened hallway. The boat had been abandoned earlier when Kuro's first mate, Jango had come along with her to kill the rest of the people on the ship. They were supposed to do this quickly and with as much bloodshed as possible.

Memir would still blanch whenever she saw someone else's blood go soaring through the air when she would rip her knife though their skin. She marveled at the crimson crescent, and how something so disgusting could be so beautiful. Then she would want to see more.

She tiptoed down the hall further and placed an ear on the final door. She could hear quiet sobs on the other side. The owner to those cries was her target.

Slowly she turned the handle to the door and pushed it open quietly. The cries stopped. Memir took off her scarf and tossed it into the room, not daring to flinch when she saw the daggers pin her scarf to the wall. Her target obviously had good aim, but hers was better.

The best way to kill her target was by surprise. Memir decided that charging in would mean death, so she came up with a plan. She decided that she would throw some knives to divert her targets attention, then charge in on the side and finish it while the target was distracted. Simple plans usually worked the best anyway.

'Here goes nothing' she thought. She threw three knives over the edge of the door at a dark figure in a corner.

"No!" The figure yelled. Memir jumped in and threw another set of three knives at the figure. The plan had succeeded. The first set of knives had missed of course, but the second set had hit the target in the chest and in the leg, while it was off balance.

Memir walked up to the writhing body on the ground. She stared down at her target with cold eyes, until she suddenly realized who she had just impaled with three knives.

"T-Taymira?" Memir whispered, her voice weak from shock.

"Me-Memir" Taymira coughed up blood onto the floor. Memir watched it trickle down her chin and how she just smiled up at her friend that had just taken her life. Memir went white. She knelt down beside her bleeding friend and started crying.

"I-I knew something like this would happen sooner or-" she coughed up more blood, "l-later." She smiled again.

"Please Taymira I'm so sorry. I never wanted this!" Memir held Taymira in her arms. "Please don't hate me."

"I-I could ne...ver hate you M-Memir... I will always love you. Just please... L-love me back... That's all I ask." Memir felt the hot tears run down her face harder. "P-please" Taymira reached up and touched Memir's face.

Memir was extremely frightened. She had no idea what to do. She dropped her friend, who yelped in pain, back on the dingy floor and she ran out the door.

"M-Memir!" She heard Taymira cry as she ran back down the hall. Each time she closed her eyes the image of Taymira's smiling, bloody face burned in her mind.

------ end of flash back -------

Memir snapped back to reality with a start.

"I-I can't go back there..." she whispered to herself. There was noway she could do that. Not after what she did. Leaving her friend to die like that. "I can't live with this anymore." She could feel the tears well up again.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. She slowly placed it on her wrist, and just as she was about to slice she heard laughter coming from below her. She looked over the edge of the crows nest and saw Luffy and Chopper dancing together with chopsticks up their noses, while Robin was replacing the one they broke with a look of good humor.

Usopp was attempting to tell Zoro and Nami a story of some kind, but Nami interrupted him each time he mentioned something illogical. Sanji was leaning against the door of the galley smoking a cigarette.

'Sanji...' She didn't want to put him through the pain she had gone through. It just wasn't fair. She held the knife between her fingers. 'I think I just found a better use for this baby.' Memir threw the knife at Sanji's face.

It landed with a thunk into the wood next to Sanji's head. Slowly his cigarette fell in two pieces.

"What the?" Sanji looked up at Memir with wide eyes.

'Looks like I still got it.' She smiled to herself.

"You know I hate those damn cancer sticks of yours!" She yelled down, with a much lighter mood. She climbed down the ladder to meet with the rest of the crew.

'I guess I'll just have to deal with it. For Taymira's sake and for Sanji's.' She walked into the crowd of half drunken pirates. 'As well as my own.'

**I repeat. It's one of those days... Sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14 torture :

**I'm sooooooo sorry!! I didn't mean for this to take so long to update! (Hides under table) There are some really angry people out there... Y'all remind me of Memir! Ha!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece.**

The crew stood on the shore of an island that was basically a mountain sticking out of the water.

"I was wondering why they called this place MountainPeak. But I think I know why now." Luffy said as he looked up to the top of the mountain.

"You _think_? Che, baka." Nami said as they began walking forward to the rocky mountain path. "Look smoke!" She pointed to the sky at a trail of white clouds that was coming from behind a cliff just out of sight.

"SMOKE MEANS FOOD!!!" Luffy screamed and ran toward the smoke.

"Shit Luffy!" Without thinking Memir chased the hat wearing captain down the path. She was lucky that she was fast on her feet and had little trouble keeping up with Luffy, who kept cheating in her opinion by stretching his legs for more air time.

"Woah!" Luffy skidded to a halt and stood before a steep cliff. Memir stopped next to him panting.

"Dammit Luffy! Wait just a second!" She looked up at Luffy who looked back at her with surprise.

"I didn't know you were hungry too!" he said with a grin and focused his attention back to the cliff. Memir pinched the bridge of her nose trying to ward off the headache she knew was coming.

"Let's just go arou--" She was cut off when Luffy wrapped his arm around her waist and shouted.

"GUMO GUMO NOOOO..."

"Don't you dare!" Memir threatened. It had no effect.

"ROCKET!!" Luffy stretched up and flung the two of them in the air. Memir didn't think she had ever screamed in such a high pitched voice like that in her entire life.

---- back to the crew----

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Hey did you guys hear something?" Usopp asked.

Sanji shrugged and Zoro snorted.

"Cook-san, I believe that was your beloved. What do think happened?" Robin hid a laugh behind her hand when she saw Sanji's jaw go slack.

"Sweet pea!!" Sanji yelled running off in the direction of the scream.

They burst out laughing as soon as Sanji was out of earshot.

"What that guy wont do to get in a girls pants!" Zoro said with a laugh and a tad annoyance.

"What's wrong Zoro you don't believe in love?" Chopper asked innocently. So innocently it was almost disgusting.

"When it comes to that ero-cook, no." He said.

"Oh I think you'd be surprised." Nami said in a knowing tone, she looked over at Robin who had the same look.

"Che, whatever." Zoro scratched his head. 'What's up with these guys?'

------- back to Memir and Luffy as they land on the other side of the cliff------

Memir stood up and brushed herself off. They were in the middle on the town, and conveniently next to the restaurant Luffy wanted to get to so badly. But there was no way in hell she was going to let Luffy get away with this unscaved.

"Hey Luffy come here a second." She said. Obviously he hadn't noticed the restaurant next to them.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked, once again oblivious to the fact that everyone around him was staring at him because he had just fallen from the sky holding a screaming girl.

Memir moved her finger as a signal to come closer. He did as he was told. When he was in her reach she grabbed the collar of his vest and flung him to the ground.

"Hey what the!" He yelped as she held his hands behind his back. She undid her belt and hog tied him with it.

"Come on let's go." She dragged him by his reaming foot so that his face was in the dirt.

She went into the restaurant and ordered some curry. She sat on top of Luffy and began to eat.

"Oi!! Thats not fair!!" He would yell every time she took a bite.

"Oh, you want some?" She asked and put a carrot in front of his face. He looked at it with a gross face but made a bite at it anyway.

"Nope don't think so!" She swiped the carrot away and shoved it in her mouth.

"Wah! That's so mean!" He was practically crying underneath her.

"It's called torture Luffy. Get used to it." She shoved more food in her mouth and now Luffy was crying for real.

Memir looked up when she heard a distinct voice yell her name.

Sanji ran into the restaurant in a hurry. He looked over and saw Memir.

"Sweet pea! You're okay! What did he do to you? Where is he? I'll pummel him."

"That won't be necessary." She said around her spoon, holding up her hand.

"What do you mean?" Memir stood up slightly and jumped back onto her seat.

"OOF! Owww! What was that for?" Luffy mumbled.

"Sanji wanted me to." She said. Sanji looked at her and grinned.

"I always forget that you can handle yourself." He sat down next to her and laughed at Luffy. She laughed.

"Hey waiter! My friend here would like to order." She stopped. How long has it been since she had called someone her friend.

'Ah, whatever.' She thought and shrugged it off. She was going to enjoy herself while she still could.

"Please guys untie me!! You're so cruel!"

**There ya go! Now no more yelling at me! Please! Now I think I'll go get me an apple now. They sound soooooo good right now! Review please!**

**Oh and here are a few words to know**

**Baka- idiot**

**Ero- pervert or bastard I don't remember which one right now.**

**Oi- Hey**


	15. Chapter 15 Trust

**And here I am again, begging for forgiveness. Seriously if you guys actually want a new chapter just send me a review or a pm that says, 'Oi get off your lazy bum and write me something!' I mean come on, you don't have to threaten me! Wah! My fragile heart, it has been crushed to pieces then patched together with scotch tape... ... How poetic of me.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece, but if you think so, then hey I got some rainbows to sell you!**

Memir finally untied Luffy, after the _whole _crew had finished eating. Nami had told them that they left at day break tomorrow, so they had the rest of the day to themselves. After that they were going to hike to the other side of the mountain and search for the treasure ship.

Memir and the rest of the crew abandoned Luffy at the restaurant making him find a way to pay for his own bill, or eat and run.

She rubbed her temples as she walked down the street, she knew Sanji was following her. It didn't really bother her that much. She just wished that he would come and talk to her, not stalk her.

"Oi Sanji. Stop following me around like some kind of pervert and get over here." She said not stopping to address him.

"Oh yay! My sweet pea recognizes me!" He swooned and danced over to Memir.

"Hey Sanji. Do you love me?" She asked suddenly. Sanji stared in shock.

"N-nani?" He stammered.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." She continued walking, but didn't attempt anymore conversation starters. She looked around at the shops and their merchandise, but she never looked at Sanji. He smiled hugely. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, spinning her around.

"Of course I love you my darling." Sanji said and he spun Memir. She clutched the fabric in his shirt for fear that he might let go.

"S-Sanji put me down!" She stammered. It was a very uncomfortable feeling for her. She had to rely completely on him to not drop her or toss her anywhere. She had to trust him. Maybe that's what made her feel so uncomfortable. Trust. She felt something catch in her throat.

Sanji put her down and looked at her worried face.

"Did I scare you sweet pea?" He asked concern written on his face. She looked him in the eye and shook her head.

"No... I think I scared myself more than anything." She managed a shaky smile. He smiled at her back and they continued to walk down the street. Each chance she got Memir stole a glance at Sanji. Could she really trust this man? How did she even know that he claims of love where true. He said the same thing to every girl he passed up. He caught her glancing at him.

"Is something wrong Memi-chan?" He asked.

'Uh oh.' She thought. 'What should I say?' She wasn't very good at lying, usually she just didn't say anything at all, but that wouldn't work here. 'Change of subject.'

"Okay I give." She said. He 'huhed' and she continued. "How do you keep your hair so shiny?" She asked reaching for his head.

"N-nani?" She started to fiddle with his hair, and since he was so much taller than her, she had to get pretty close and stand on her tip toes. He blushed at the close contact but he grabbed her wrists and looked her in the eye. "Why are you changing the subject?" She gave a sigh of defeat and put her face in his chest.

"I... I t-trust you. So please trust me." was all she said. Sanji felt his blood rush to his face. He had earned Memir's trust, and by the way she stammered when she told him, it sounded like something not many people had accomplished.

"You don't have to ask me to trust you, sweet pea. I will always be on your side." He attempted to wrap his arms around her, but is all he ended up doing was hug himself. "Wha? Where'd you go?"

"Sanji! We are in public!" She was standing about a foot away and had a devilish grin on her face. He grinned right back at her.

"So um... Where are we headed?" He asked.

"The forest."

"There's a forest?"

"Do you see all those trees over there?" She asked, he nodded. "_That's_ a forest. It's where I'm going." she walked towards the trees. Sanji stood there for a moment.

'One second we're talking about the trust that bonds us the next she's explaining what a forest is... Why does this relationship have to be so _confusing?_' He sighed and gave up on trying to answer his own thoughts. What the hell, guess he should just take what they have now and roll with it. He smiled to himself. That is exactly what he would do, roll with it.

**Yep there ya go another chapter! Sorry it took so long, for those of you reading. Please review! Thanks oodles! **


	16. Chapter 16 Voyage

**Howdy! Yes, begging my friends, always works. :)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned One Piece, you would do as I say! (Points accusingly to Sanji and laughs demoniacally)**

After a few hours of target practice in the forest for Memir, using Sanji's cancer sticks, the sun finally started to set. They headed back to the town.

"Oi Sanji, what hotel were we supposed to go to now?"

"Hm? Oh the one closest to the ocean, in case we need a quick get away." Memir nodded.

"Makes sense."

"Of course! It was Nami-swans idea!" he said doing a dance. Memir twitched with anger. Tired of watching him dance around like a fool, she kicked him in the back of the knee and tripped him.

"Baka." she muttered as she kept on walking, not waiting for Sanji.

"Sweet pea wait up!" Sanji got off the ground and chased after Memir.

"Oh here's the hotel!" Memir said and went inside, leaving Sanji to chase her.

"There you two are!" There were greeted by Nami.

"Ah Nami-swan! You're as beautiful as ever!" Memir twitched again and kicked Sanji in the shin. "Ow! Sweet pea what was that for?" he actually started to pout.

"You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." She said to him then turned to Nami. "Did you already rent the rooms?"

"Yes. We have three rooms. Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp in one. Robin and I in another, and you and Sanji in the third." She said with a grin. Memir didn't even know what to say. She just stood there staring at Nami wide eyed. "Sleep tight you two!" And with a wink, she left.

When Memir and Sanji got their room Sanji was the first to speak.

"So uh, where are we sleeping?" he asked, a little unsure of what he should say.

"Sleep wherever you want, I'll be in that tree." she pointed to the window and the branches scratching against the glass.

"What!?! You can't sleep in a tree! It's too dangerous!" Sanji protested.

"Do _you_ want to sleep in the tree?" She asked with annoyance.

"N-no! No one should have to sleep in the tree!"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to sleep in the same room as you. Nami will get some weird ideas... Don't worry about me anyway, I've slept in trees plenty of times before." And with that she opened the window and jumped out onto a branch, she settled herself in and yelled to Sanji. "Oi! Can you toss me out a blanket?" Sanji nodded angrily and reluctantly tossed a blanket to her. "Thanks Sanji-kun."

"Huh? O-oh no problem." He said, blushing slightly. "Good night sweet pea." She was already snoring.

When Memir woke up in the morning her back hurt, but she was rested.

"Oi Memir! What are you doing in the tree?" Luffy had opened his window and he stretched his head so face was in hers.

"Wha?!?" Memir jumped and lost her balance. She fell out of the tree. She really should have been used to that by now. "Ow, dammit Luffy." She cursed silently and got up, now her back hurt even worse.

"Memi-chan! You okay?" Sanji shouted from the window.

"Yeah..." she rubbed her back it hurt like hell. "Man I feel like an old woman." she mumbled. Chopper came running out of the hotel yelling 'doctor' and forced Memir to sit back down.

"Stay still! You might be seriously hurt!"

"I have no idea what you're talking ab-- OW! Chopper that hurts!" Chopper was poking Memir in the lower back.

"See you are hurt! You need some pain killers and rest."

"But we don't have time to waste waiting for her to get better." Zoro said from his window as he pushed Luffy out. Luffy hit the ground with a loud 'thunk'.

"He's right." Memir said standing up _very_ slowly. "We need to get moving."

"How? You're in no shape to travel." Chopper complained as he got out a large needle and syringe from his medical bag.

"I'll carry her!" Sanji offered from the window.

"There you go problem solved, lets go!" Nami said as she and Robin came out of the hotel.

"Okay.." Chopper sighed in defeat. "Memir stay still okay?" Memir nodded and he gave her the shot of painkiller. "It might take a while to work, but when it does you wont feel any pain."

"Okay." she said as Sanji ran out of the hotel and picked her up, giving her a piggy back ride.

"Lets go!" Luffy shouted as the crew came out of the hotel with all their bags across their backs. Nami said that instead of hiking up the mountain, they were going around, and that it should only take a day since the island was of relatively small size.

At high noon, Sanji started to slow down, Memir wasn't as light as she looked, she had a lot of things hiding in her pockets.

"Sanji what's wrong? You getting tired?" She asked with a grin.

"No way sweet pea." he said heavily. "It's just, you're not exactly on the light side."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"N-no of course not!" he protested.

"I see how it is. Hey Zoro, can you carry me? Sanji's too tired." she said to Zoro with a pleading tone. He just grunted and took off his bag, handing it to Sanji.

"Sure." He took her from Sanji, who protested with vigor, and replaced her with his bag. "... Your not that heavy." he said after shifting her weight on his back.

"Yeah well Sanji doesn't seem to think that." she said with a pout.

"Yeah, well your fine now." he said.

"Kay, thanks." and with that she fell asleep on his back, which pissed Sanji off.

The next thing she knew she was being gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes slowly, Sanji was shaking her and it was night.

"Hmm?" she grunted.

"Memi-chan, we're here." he stood up and pointed to a ship lodged into the island's coral reef.

"Oh man." It was time for her to face her worst fear.

**Yay! Done!! I think the next chapter will be the last, but probably the longest. Thank you for reading! Please review! XD**


	17. Chapter 17 Nami swan?

**Howdy!! Okay I changed my mind. I wrote this short one before I put the 'Meet your past' chapter up. This just adds to the suspense. X3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece. I know it's terrible.**

Memir stood and stared at the eerie ship. The last place she ever wanted to be was sitting right there in front of her.

"Sanji are we going on it _now?_" She asked. The last thing she wanted was to get on that thing in the dark.

"No Memi-chan. We aren't. There's a campfire over there a few feet away, they didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh so you do?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Huh?... Oh yeah, my back is fine. Choppers medicine seems to be working really well!" She smiled. Everything felt heavy and slow to her. Maybe Choppers medicines were working too well. She stood up a little too fast and about fell, but Sanji caught her.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked worried. She giggled, something she _never_ did.

"Everything's all warm and fuzzy!"

"Okay you definitely _aren't _okay. You need to go back to sleep."

"Okay.." Memir said and yawned. "Do you have a blanket? It's kinda cold."

"No we didn't pack any blankets sorry, but here you can have my jacket." he took off his jacket and put it over Memir. She just sighed contently and drifted off into a deep slumber. "No more drugs for you." He muttered to Memir sleeping form. He watched her shiver, so he layed down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank god she's sleeping."he murmered and drifted off into sleep as well.

Memir woke up right before dawn. Her back didn't hurt anymore and everything wasn't fuzzy, but she was warm. She shifted her weight and felt something pressed against her back. She turned around to find Sanji sleeping next to her.

"What the hell!?!" she tried to shift away, but Sanji had wrapped his arms around her and had a pretty tight grip on her. "Sanji wake up..." Memir said, while poking Sanji in the head.

"Hunh?" he grumbled and looked up, Memir was sitting there glaring at him. "What's wrong?"

"I concider you a _very_ close friend Sanji." he blinked a few times. "In other words I'm giving you three seconds to let me go before I break your nose." he looked down at his arms wrapped around her waist and suddenly let go.

"I'm so sorry Memi-chan! It will never happen again." she sighed in was that disappointment?

"Okay good." she stood up and stretched. "Hey, where's the rest of the crew?" she asked looking around.

"By the campfire." He said getting up himself. "Come on follow me." she nodded reluctantly and followed.

"If Nami says anything, I'm taking it out on you." he nodded and sighed a little. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Oh it's nothing." he said trying to reassure himself more than Memir.

"Okay..." she wasn't really sure if she could believe him, but she didn't think it was really a pressing matter now anyway.

When they reached the campfire, the rest of the crew seemed to be in some kind of panic, mainly Luffy.

"Whats going on?" Sanji asked, then he took a scan around the area. "Wait...W-where's Nami-san?" he said starting to panic himself. Usopp started to yell as he was running around in circles.

"We woke up this morning and she was GONE! GONE! GONEGONEGONE!!!"

**Ahhh!! Where's Nami?!? And what's up with Sanji? What happens next? I dunno. Guess I'll just come up with something... I'll make it good, I promise!! Thanks for waiting! I hope you don't hate me now... XD**


	18. Chapter 18 Meet your past

**Howdy! Alright well please enjoy y'all! X3**

**Disclaimer- Sigh... I don't own One Piece. **

"What do you mean GONE?" Sanji yelled in Usopp's face as he was shaking him.

"H-help!!" Usopp choked out, tears streaming from his eyes in both worry and fear.

"Hey knock it off Needle brow. We should make a search party instead interrogating each other." Zoro said from his crouching position. Luffy nodded in agreement and Sanji let Usopp go.

"I guess your right." he said defeated. "What do you think sweet pea?"

"If it were up to me. I would just leave her." Sanji gasped along with half of the crew. "But it's not. So let's go look for her." she just shrugged at the crews looks of disbelief, all but Zoro and Robin at least. Well it was the truth. She was taught that it was every man for himself, don't rely on others. But they seemed to think the complete opposite, and she wasn't even going to try and understand their logic on that. If they wanted to get themselves killed so be it. At least, that's what she told herself.

"Well we should split into groups..." Zoro began.

"Doctor-san and I will be a group." Robin cut in with an amused smile on her face.

"Me and Luffy are another!" Usopp chanted.

"And I'm with my darling sweet pea!" Sanji said with a twirl and Memir sighed. "Idiot marimo you watch the camp. You'll just get lost anyway." Zoro grunted.

"We should search the forest first." Chopper said a little shakily. The rest of the crew nodded and went their separate ways.

"Sweet pea. Why would you leave Nami-swan behind?" Sanji asked as Memir cut down another branch in their path.

"Because it is the way I was taught to think. Nothing personal if thats what you mean." she just shrugged once again while her expert eyes scanned the forest for anything that even remotely resembled Nami.

"But thats not what nakama do." he said, patting himself down for what she suspected would be his cancer sticks. "Nakama are like a family," he continued as he found what he was looking for, "we always look after each other, no matter how risky it is." Memir's brows knit in confusion.

"Why? That doesn't make sense. Why risk your life for someone else?" she caught a glimpse of orange and turned her gaze to that. Just a flower.

"Why don't you answer this instead. Why just walk away from everyone that you care about as if they were nothing to you? Why live with the guilt?" he hit the target right on the nose. Memir turned around in a flash of anger.

"I know I've made mistakes in the past. I live with it okay? I have no other choice!" she took a deep breath and lowered the dagger that she unknowingly put to Sanji's throat. "I-I'm sorry." she said and turned back around, continuing down the path.

Sanji ran up behind Memir and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, setting his chin on top of her head. Just like the morning they watched the sunrise together. She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Sanji, really everyone has to live with their mistakes. Some peoples are just greater than others, thats all really." she said as a weak protest, but not breaking from his grip this time.

"But not everyone gets a second chance." he turned her around so she was facing him. "And you got one, because the people that cared about you still do. They're going back for you." she felt a hot tear run down her cheek. Sanji wiped it with his thumb and moved closer to Memir. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her, but then he just hugged her tightly.

"Sanji we should head back to the camp. It's been hours and we've found nothing, not even tracks." she said shakily after awhile. Sanji nodded and they started for the camp, hoping that one of the other groups had found their money loving nakama. They walked along in silence. Memir was really thinking about everything that would be happening. She was going to face her past. She was getting her second chance and she would make the best of it.

They saw that the rest of the crew was waiting for them at the campsite, but there was no Nami. When they saw it was just them, they sighed and started to talk among themselves, trying to find another plan. They both soon joined the crew and the conversation.

"Isn't obvious?" Zoro soon cut in. "She's in the ship." Robin seemed to think for a moment.

"Yes she may have gone in to do a quick treasure search, or she may have been kidnapped and brought there."

"Let's go now then, while we still have light." Memir said with confidence.

"I agree. Lets go and save Nami!" Usopp said in a brave voice, even though his knees were still shaking. The rest of the crew nodded and they turned to face the eerie ship, and slowly they made their way towards it.

The ship was just as eerie on the inside as it was on the outside. The floor boards were rotten and covered in moss. Memir remembered exactly everything about this ship. She even remember vividly the room in which Taymira was killed, no murdered. As the crew stopped to look around, Memir just kept heading forward, almost as if she was hypnotized.

No one followed her because they knew that what she was about to do she needed to do by herself. But Sanji wasn't so sure about that. He began to follow her as the rest of the crew began to split up.

Memir made her way straight to her greatest fear. After all these years she was finally going to come back for Taymira. She just hoped that Taymira had waited for her. She walked down the corridor that she dreamed about often. The floorboards creaking under her. She reached the all too familiar door and pushed it open.

She looked around the room and saw Nami lying in the corner of the room. She looked unconscious.

"Nami!" she whispered and darted into the room. She could sense an attack and swerved to her right, only to be narrowly missed by three daggers. She looked around the room in a panic to see where the sudden attack had come from. But she didn't see anyone. Turning back to Nami she froze in fear. Nami was standing up slowly her head lolling back in forth.

"Memir... why?" came a small female voice. It definitely wasn't Nami's, it was too deep, but it did come from her mouth.

"T-Taymira? Is that you?" she felt like Usopp right now, shaking in fear, but putting on a brave mask.

"Of course it is." Nami said, yet didn't say. "You left me to die... why?" Memir swallowed the lump in her throat as the three daggers began to rise in the air by themselves.

"I-I was scared!" she said truthfully. "I didn't want to see you die! I didn't want to face my mistake!" she yelled as she sidestepped a dagger attack.

"How could you?" she dodged yet another attack. "I thought we were friends!" the possessed Nami began to cry from her dull blank eyes.

"We were! And we still are!" she yelped when one of the daggers nicked her arm.

"But you left and made different friends, nakama even! You forgot all about me!" the tears came more vigorously from Nami's eyes.

"No your wrong. She never forgot!" came the voice of Sanji. Both Memir and the possessed Nami turned to look at Sanji, who was standing in the doorway. "This whole time she was walking around with the guilt of what she did on her shoulders, yet she never allowed anyone to ease the pain because she wanted to suffer alone. Not something I would suggest." He walked into the room and grabbed a hold of Memir.

"Sanji, w-what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes on the floating daggers.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." he said and pulled her into a kiss. She struggled at first, but then accepted it. Nami's face smiled and the tears stopped.

"You really did try your best not to move on." Taymira said as she watched Memir blush a deep crimson. "Your still the idiot that you were." she smiled hugely. "Thank you sir. You saved my best friend from herself. I owe you. How can I help you before I pass on?" Sanji grinned.

"Could you tell us where the treasure is on this ship?" he asked.

"Simple. It's in the hold, but it's a meager bounty so prepare to be disappointed." she smiled again and Nami seemed to glow, her eyes and skin returning to their normal colors. She stood there for a moment before she rubbed her head.

"What the hell just happened!?" she demanded.

"Oh Nami-swan your safe!! You were just possessed by a ghost!!" he said returning to his normal flirty self.

"Possessed?" she looked to Memir, who nodded.

"Oi guys! We found the treasure!!" Usopp yelled from another part of the ship.

"Where is it!?" Nami yelled, following Usopp's voice.

"And we found Nami!" Memir yelled back with a grin.

So everything was going to be alright now. They crew loaded the treasure onto the Merry after another day's walk. Taymira was right, it was a meager bounty but the only one who was disappointed was Nami.

As they sailed off for another adventure Memir looked back fondly on the time that she had spent with the straw hat crew. With her nakama, and with Sanji.


End file.
